Obvious
by Black Sweet
Summary: Yamato trata una y varias formas de decirle a Sora como se siente pero al final se dara cuenta una nueva forma de decirlo. Dejen Reviews... Sweet!


**Bueno en verdad decidí hacer este fic. Con un simple propósito…**

**No tenia nada que hacer y la canción no se podían sacar de mi cabeza, así que aquí vamos.**

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen y desgraciadamente tampoco la canción (Y aun que tratase de comprarlos no tengo los fondos ;'( alguien quisiera dar un donativo….)**

_WE STARTED AS FRIENDS  
BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED INSIDE ME  
NOW IM READING INTO EVERYTHING  
BUT THERES NO SIGN YOU HEAR THE LIGHTNING, BABY_

Ahí estaban de nuevo parado como un tonto esperando que su cuerpo trabajase con su mente, parado frente la puerta de su chica de sueño. La única que le quitaba el aliento con tan solo una mirada, la única al que su corazón le respondía con tanta emoción que sus latidos se hacían cada vez mas rápido, la única a la que sus ojos no distinguían si era real o simplemente era un sueño, la única a que solo su piel rozaba con la suya misma escalofríos empezaban a recorrer por todo su cuerpo y la única chica la cual su mente no dejaba de darle imágenes._  
__  
__YOU DONT EVER NOTICE ME TURNING ON MY CHARM  
OR WONDER WHY IM ALWAYS WHERE YOU ARE  
_

Finalmente su cuerpo reacciono y toco la puerta a la cual en menos de diez Segundo fue atendida por la chica pelirroja, piel morena, ojos carmesí y sonrisa del sueño.

Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sora con una expresión de sorpresa por inesperada visita.

Bueno… es que quería invitar a la chica mas linda de todo el mundo a un concierto que yo tendré este sábado- dijo Yamato tratando de sonar lo mas galante y coqueto posible.

Hahahaha, vamos Matt no tienes que hacer eso para que acepte, eres mi _amigo_ y sabes que siempre estaré en cualquiera de tus conciertos si me es posible, deja tus halagos y tu encanto para tu chica de ensueño- dijo Sora con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta que eres tu? – _Pensó Yamato mientras bajaba la cabeza- Cierto, será mejor que me vaya ya se hace tarde y no quiero echar a perder tu tiempo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al ascensor.

___IVE MADE IT OBVIOUS  
DONE EVERYTHING BUT SING IT  
(IVE CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG,  
BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG)  
IM NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS  
AND SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE  
THE WAY THAT WE BELONG  
ILL SAY IT IN A LOVE SONG  
_

Jamás se rendiría, haría lo posible para que Sora le pusiera atención y creyó tener la idea perfecta para que ella se diera cuenta lo obvio que era él con sus sentimientos, pensó en decirlo directamente con todo y palabras pero luego lo pensó mejor y sabia que se trabaría o se perdería en sus propios pensamientos mientras ella lo miraba como un idiota así que tuvo un mejor idea.

_IVE HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT  
(HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT)  
HOW YOU WANT SOMEONE JUST LIKE ME  
JUST LIKE ME)  
BUT EVERYTIME I ASK YOU OUT  
(TIME I ASK YOU OUT)  
WE NEVER MOVE PASS FRIENDLY, NO NO  
AND YOU DONT EVER NOTICE HOW  
I STARE WHEN WERE ALONE  
OR WONDER WHY I KEEP YOU ON THE PHONE  
_

Yamato iba caminando por los pasillos desolado por el colegio hasta que oyo una dulce voz y dedujo que era de Sora…

Haber Sora, no crees que ya es tiempo para que tengas un novio, tienes 16 y todavía no has besado a ningún chico u hombre, y tu padre y el beso que le diste a Taichi en la mejilla cuando tenias 6 no cuenta- dijo Mimi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Lo sé Mimi, pero simplemente el correcto no ha llegado- dijo Sora bajando la mirada

¿Y como seria tu chico "correcto"?- dijo Kari mientras hacia unas comillas en la ultima palabra.

Alto, confiable, seguro, no sé que toque algún instrumento si es posible, con unos ojos hermosos, que me sienta segura con él, que sea amistoso, amable, atento, que se preocupe por mi pero sobre todo que me quiera, alguien como Yamato… creo- dijo Sora con una mirada perdida y con un color rojo en sus mejillas.

Oh Sora, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era…?- dijo Yolei, pero hasta ahí quedo la platica por que Taichi apareció de la nada interrumpiendo la interesante platica.

Hey Sora- dijo Matt mientras veía como la pelirroja salía de su practica de Tenis- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pizzería que esta aquí cerca?

Oh si esta bien, solo deja llamar a los demás- dijo Sora mientras sacaba el celular y empezaba a llamar a todos los demás. Mientras Yamato sacaba un suspiro y bajaba la cabeza.

Ven, adelantémonos, yo te ayudo con tu bolso- dijo Matt mientras le quitaba el bolso a Sora y se lo ponía él en los hombros. Si no iba a estar a solas con ella en la pizzería por lo menos disfrutaría lo poco que quedaba hasta que llegaran al restaurante.

___IVE MADE IT OBVIOUS  
DONE EVERYTHING BUT SING IT  
(IVE CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG  
BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG)  
IM NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS  
AND SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE  
THE WAY THAT WE BELONG  
ILL SAY IT IN A LOVE SONG  
YEAH..._

Hey Sora, ¿Te acompaño a casa?- dijo Yamato mientras todos sus amigos se iban cada uno por su lado luego de salir del restaurante.

Claro, si no es mucha molestia para ti- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que no, vamos- dijo Yamato mientras volvía a ponerse el bolso de la pelirroja y sin previo aviso le toma la mano a su acompañante mientras agradecía al cielo que estaba oscuro y sus mejillas sonrojadas no serian notable- Al parecer esta haciendo frio y ya que no tengo una chaqueta pensé que tal vez esto te daría un poco de calor- dijo el mientras su acompañante le deba un pequeño apretón dándole a entender de que no le molestaba en absoluto.

__

YOU ARE MY VERY FIRST THOUGHT IN THE MORNING  
AND MY LAST AT NIGHTFALL  
YOU ARE THE LOVE THAT CAME WITHOUT WARNING  
I NEED YOU, I WANT YOU TO KNOW  


Luego de acompañar a Sora a su casa no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo pensando en como poder decirle a Sora cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Hasta que tuvo una idea mañana en el concierto se le declararía.

___IVE MADE IT OBVIOUS  
SO FINALLY ILL SING IT  
(IVE CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG)  
IM NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS  
AND SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE  
THE WAY THAT WE BELONG  
ILL SAY IT IN A LOVE SONG  
_

El sábado, se subió a la tarima, se trato de concentrar aunque fue difícil por todos lo gritos que pedían mas de él, y finalmente la diviso ahí, sonriendo como siempre, con esos ojos carmesí que le decían mas de una palabra.

Buenas noche- dijo mientras lo gritos aumentaban cada vez mas- esta noche quiero dedicarle a la persona mas especial esta canción, así espero que te guste Sora, ya que es para ti.

Y mientras él cantaba no despegaba ni un solo ojo de su pelirroja la cual su primera expresión fue de sorpresa para luego convertirse en una nueva sonrisa que el jamás había visto pero de ahora en adelante era su favorita.

___AND SING IT UNTIL THE DAY YOURE HOLDING ME  
IVE WANTED YOU SO LONG  
BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG  
I MORE THEN ADORE YOU BUT SINCE YOU NEVER SEEM TO SEE  
_

Luego de un tiempo bajo del escenario sin dejar de cantar la canción, y sorpresivamente toda persona a su paso le dio permiso para llegar a la pelirroja y cuando la vi ahí parada, con su sonrisa, y una lagrima de emoción bajando de su ojo hasta su mejilla para perderse en sus labios comprendió que ella era la mujer perfecta.

___BUT YOU NEVER SEEM TO SEE  
ILL SAY IT IN THIS LOVE SONG_

Luego de haber terminado la canción todo la multitud aplaudía y con un empujón departe de Tai hacia su amiga esta tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Matt.

Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de la canción?- dijo Yamato mientras no soltaba el agarre de la cintura de Sora. Y para sorpresa de Yamato Sora se puso de puntillas y bajo la cabeza de él para quedar a la misma estatura, y en menos de un segundo Yamato sintió sus labios contra los de Sora, y aunque en shock al principio luego se recupero y le devolvió el beso con todo gusto.

Creo que la respuesta fue bastante obvio- dijo Yamato al separarse de los labios de su ahora chica- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Yamato y como respuesta recibió la misma que la anterior tomándola como un si.

**Espero que les haya gustado, la canción se llama Obvios de Westlife, con esto me despido esperando un montón de reviews!**

**Besos!**

**Saludos!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
